


Magical Boy Raising Project

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And JJ is a Canadian Mountie, I'll add more ships and characters as they become relevant, M/M, Magical Boy AU, Magical Girl Raising Project AU, Phichit has a giant flying hamster, This is borderline crack to be honest, no skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Congratulations! You have become a magical boy,”Seung Gil Lee’s life is turned upside down when he finds out he has been turned into a magical boy, along with a lot of other people in his city. Follow his life as he tries to collect magic candies and come to terms with his feelings about his really cute mentor.AKA The Magical Girl Raising Project AU nobody asked for but I wrote anyway because I adore both shows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is mainly based off the anime Magical Girl Raising Project. The magical alter egos of the YOI characters are partially based on MGRP characters and partially on a combination of their skating programs/outfits, their personalities and their home countries.  
> I tried to make each magical boy easy to identify, so hopefully, you can figure out who's who.  
> Also, this is my first fanfic on this account so yay, I guess? (And it’s also un beta’d, sorry :/)

It was a warm spring evening when Seung Gil Lee was walking back to his apartment from his study session at his university’s library. All he could think about was the peace and quiet he would be able to enjoy after he had escaped a meal with the Crispino siblings and Emil Nekola, who always seemed to be around Michele and Sara.

  
“Come with us!” Sara had said. “You’ve always seem so lonely.”

  
“No, I would rather not.”

  
Seung Gil thought of the siblings as nothing more than nuisances that he didn’t need to deal with, especially not with his art history paper due the next day. Sure, he didn’t have many close friends, unless you counted his roommate, JJ, but he was fine with solitude.

  
When he got home, Seung Gil got settled with a cup of tea and opened up an app that he had been playing for a few weeks, _Magical Boy Raising Project_ ; he thought he could spare a few minutes on the game before buckling down for his essay.. It was a game that had become popular recently, in which the player can create their own character and fight tiny monsters.

  
Seung Gil’s own character was named _Almavivo_ , a combination of the words “soul” and “life” in Spanish. He was inspired by the mambo class he was taking, recommended to him by one of his professors to “loosen him up.” He had even given his character a samba-like outfit and the power to hit anything he aimed at with the feathers from his outfit.

  
After he played the game for a few minutes, a small window popped op on the screen:

  
_Congratulations! You have been selected to become a real magical boy! Press accept to start the transformation._

  
“I guess this is some kind of new promotion,” he mused.

  
After he pressed the “accept” button, a bright, almost blinding light from his phone started to fill the room. When the light died down, he was wearing completely different clothes and his body felt stronger than he ever had.

  
“Congratulations! You have become a magical boy,” said an oddly familiar voice. When he looked down at his phone, Seung Gil found that the mascot of the game had moved to the center of the screen and started talking to him.

  
“What the hell is this? And who are you?”

  
“I am Fabu, and I assist you and the other magical boys who have transformed for the Magical Boy Raising Project.”

  
“Transformed?” Seung Gil turned to his mirror, and after a quick inspection, he realized he was wearing _Almavivo_ ’s costume.

  
“That is your magical boy costume, equipped with the same abilities your character has in the game.”

  
“But why did I transform?”

  
“You will use your powers as a magical boy to collect candies by doing good deeds for other people in the real world so we can finally rid the world of the forces of evil!”

  
“But why am I-” _Beep!_

  
The game app suddenly beeped with a message notification:

  
_Swift: Hey! I’m Swift and I’ll be your mentor. I’m sorry this is so sudden, but if you’re free tonight, can you meet me at the park next to the hospital? I can’t wait to meet you :D_

“Well, I see your mentor wants to meet you. Talk to him and he’ll explain everything you need to know about being a magical boy. And if you need anything else, you can always contact me in the game.” Fabu bounced into a corner of the screen and a new set of menu options appeared on the screen including “main chatroom,” “text” and “candy count.”

  
“Almavivo, wait! I almost forgot,” Fabu came back onto the center of the screen again. “Make sure you never reveal your identity to anybody. If you transform in front of a normal human, you will cease to be a magical boy”

  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Seung Gil said as he located Swift’s name on the messenger app to type a quick message:

  
Almavivo: I’ll be there soon.

  
_This is probably just a really weird dream, Seung Gil thought. But I guess I’ll just go along with it for now._

* * *

  
“Oh, you’re finally here!”

  
At the park, Almavivo found himself looking at his “mentor”, a man who seemed to be wearing an almost clown-like costume. His smile was almost as bright as the colors he was wearing.

  
“I guess I already told you this in the text, but my name is Swift and I’ll be your mentor. What’s your name?”

  
“Um... Almavivo.” The name seemed fine when he was playing the game, but saying it out loud brought a light flush to his cheeks.

  
“Wow! Your name sounds like an exotic bird. Heck, you look like an exotic bird too. That’s so cool”

  
“So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?”

  
“Oh, right! We’re supposed to collect magic candies by doing good deeds for people around the city, a little like the actual game. Usually I spend a few hours patrolling the city with Isra at night to look for people who need help.”

  
“Isra?” Almavivo didn’t see any other magical boys around, but maybe Swift had other magical boy friends?

  
“He’s my hamster”

  
_His what?_

  
Swift pulled out a small hamster plush from somewhere in his outfit and placed it on the ground. Before Almavivo could question him, the hamster started growing until it was the size of a pony. All he could do was stare in shock at the giant hamster.

  
“Amazing right? My ability is to summon Isra and ride him anywhere. He can fly as fast as the speed of sound! Get on with me and I’ll show you where I usually patrol.”

  
“Absolutely not, that’s insane! Can it even hold two people?” Almavivo asked. There were only so many outrageous things he could handle in one night.

  
Swift was about to counter when they heard a loud scream in the distance. His expression changed from amusement to urgency as he looked to Almavivo. “Just get on! It looks like someone needs us”

  
While he wanted to say no, Almavivo’s conscience willed him onto the giant stuffed hamster and he took off, holding tightly onto Swift’s shirt. True to Swift’s word, the hamster brought the two men to the scene within seconds.

  
When they landed on a roof next to the source of the sound, they found a group of gang members with guns surrounding a man and a small boy, not older than 6. To the side, there was also a man who seemed to be wearing a stereotypical Canadian mountie outfit, but something seemed off about him to Almavivo.

  
“Calamity Maple,” Swift whispered.

  
Calamity Maple seemed to hear him, because he discreetly left the group of men on the ground and jumped to the roof of the building to meet Swift and Almavivo.

  
“ _Bonsoir_ gentlemen. How may I help you tonight?”

  
“Nothing! I was just taking the new magical boy around on patrol, but it seems you have this area taken care of, so we’re just going to leave now.” Swift’s voice became shakier as he talked.

  
“It’s no problem,” Calamity Maple said, his eyes glinting dangerously. “That man over there didn’t pay off his debt, so I provided a bit of assistance to help those nice men get back what they deserve and we happened to stumble upon your territory.”

  
“That’s insane! What about the kid?” Almavivo found himself blurting out. He almost took a step forward before Swift stopped him.

  
“Please, it’s not worth it,” Swift said silently, looking at Almavivo with a pleading expression.  
Almavivo weighed his options and decided that it would probably be smarter to listen to his mentor. As much as he wanted to help the kid, he doubted he could do much without knowing how to save them. So, he took off into the night with Swift in search of other people who needed help.

  
After they were a safe distance from Calamity Maple, Almavivo asked, “Why did you just run away like that?”

  
“Calamity Maple’s ability is to enhance his rifles and he will shoot to kill people who get in his way. We have no defense against that and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

  
“If he’s supposed to be a magical boy, why is he helping criminals?”

  
“Unfortunately, there isn’t a rule about who you help to get candies, so some magical boys choose to help less savory characters.”

  
“I see.”

  
Within a couple of hours, the duo was able to find a lost dog, weed an elderly couple’s garden and safely bring a drunk woman back to her house. Then, Swift dropped Almavivo back at their meeting place and yelled goodbye as he flew into the night.

  
Seung Gil transformed back into his human form and checks his phone, only to find out that it’s already past 2 in the morning. He was able to sneak back into the apartment and he could hear JJ snoring in his bedroom.

  
Seung Gil immediately decided to go to bed as soon as he changed his clothes but he suddenly came to a shocking realization:

  
_Shit. I still have to write that paper._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after listening to Almavivo on repeat for an hour. It’s a good song.  
> I’m also not completely sure if I’m going to have the plot end the same way as the novels so stay tuned. Also, please don’t post MGRP spoilers in the comments, thank you!


End file.
